buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AtanZeko/BUDDY ULTRA! Round 3!
TIME TO RAISE OUR FLAGS! Alright! After a day break due to somethings we can now continue! With one drop out now that means Bracket B will be a bit different now. I want to apologize for my mistake of not seeing Kuroxander's comment stating who won his match, I swear I don't know how I kept passing over it lol sorry ^^; Now before I reveal the brackets I shall explain the rules to ya in greater detail! (again) This is how it'll go, it'll be a Round Robin style Tournament, meaning the number of players does not matter and everyone will get a chance to fight everyone else. With 12 players here that means it shall be slipt into TWO Brackets of 6, and each Bracket will fight in Round Robin style otherwise know as All-Play-All Tournament. This means all 6 players must play against everyone else in their brackets to rack up wins and the one with them most wins is the winner of their bracket. With 6 Players per Bracket that means there will be a total of 5 Rounds each! Then the winner of each Bracket will then compete against each other in Elimination style to determine the Ultimate Buddyfighter among them all! EDIT: With Bracket B now 5 people in the coming future Rounds one person will be given a which means they get an Auto-Win for that Round. Now during the sign-ups you were allowed to pick your Flag and Buddy. Well now those things are locked in! You may not change your Flag or Buddy at all during the entire tournament! You will be allowed to tune your decks in-between rounds but not in-between Fights. It only seems fair. Fights will be 2 out of 3 to win the Round. If Any Of These Rules Are Broken Report Them To Me Immediantly And I Will Settle What Has Been Wronged. Now there will be no set Schedule since I understand everyone here lives in different Time Zones. So it'll be up to each player to communicate with their opponent to determine when they will Fight. The Round will last 7 days so you'll have that amount of time to communicate with your opponent to commence your match. If you deem yourself unable to fight that Round do be sure to let me know within the Week's time and It'll count as a Loss. Don't worry though since it'll be a Round Robin style you will be allowed to continue into the next round! If you deem yourself unable to compete anymore during the Tournament then do please say so and unfortunete to say all of your Future Rounds will be considered an Auto-Loss (It's sad but it's what must be done to continue) If there are issues between communicating to your opponent please let me know before the week is up. If by then there is still no communication regardless of what the issue is then I will count it a lose to the unspoken player. The player who communicated to me shall be given a default win. (Again it's sad but it must be done) Finally, the fights must be on Buddyfight Area. I'm sure all the participants know this already and have updated themselves with EHeroMatty's most recent Update. If you have not yet then do so now please! I wish for there to be as little crashing as possible thank you! http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EHeroMatty/Matty%27s_Unoffical_Buddyfight_Update!! Now, without further ado! YOUR BUDDYFIGHTERS! Bracket A Round 3: Animekid50(Dungeon World) & Triumphal Knight, El Quixote vs krushang(Legend World) & Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future. Echo751(Star Dragon World) & Successor Dragon, Gaia Link vs Furnival(Divine Guardians) & Perpetual Envoy, Elixiel. ATNZKO(Darkness Dragon World) & Daredevil "Twister" vs Wolffe(Star Dragon World) & SAC17: Clarke. Bracket B Round 3: Ocean Dragoon(Ancient World) & Chief of Seven Seas, Duel Jaeger "Ocean" vs EdinWhiteMage(Hero World) & Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill. Kuroxander(Katana World) & Red Lady Oni, Kureha vs SKYBLUE(Searing Executioners) & Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku. Grant313(Dragon World) & Thunder Knights Vice Captain, Goldion Halberd get's the this Round. Category:Blog posts